First Encounter
by Jelp
Summary: Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon meet for the first time, but it goes a little differently than one might expect...


I don't own Sailor Moon. 

This was the first story that I ever made an attempt to write. This was about  
three years ago, and I've finally gotten around to editing it. Tell me what  
you think! Encounter

It was a regular day at the Tsunkino house. Ken was sitting at  
the table reading his paper and drinking a cup of coffee, Ilene was cooking  
bacon, toast, and eggs, Sammy was singing in the shower, and Serena, well,  
Serena was just getting up.

"AHHHH!!! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" yelled a late Serena who  
was putting up her hair into two odd looking buns.

"I did sweetie...three times. You just rolled over and said 'I'll  
get up right away.'" Ilene sighed.

"And you believed me?" Serena said through a mouthful of toast.

"No." Ilene murmured. Serena however didn't hear her.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Serena blurted out as she bolted out of the  
house. A group of boys out on the sidewalk looked like they were engrossed  
in something or other. Serena went to see what all the fuss was about,  
completely forgetting how late she was. The boys were tormenting a poor cat.

"Get out of here, NOW!" the boys were friends of her younger brother  
and knew that she could get really pissed off when she was provoked. So of  
course they scampered before her wrath. After they had left she turned her  
gaze on the cat.

"Are you alright little kitty?" It was black with a crescent moon  
with a band-aid on its forehead. She pulled it off to reveal a crescent moon.  
Little did she know that a crescent moon appeared on her forehead as well.  
The cats eyes widened when it saw this. "Well, gotta go kitty. I'm so very  
LATEEEEE!!!!" 'Good lungs on that one!' thought Luna.

Serena arrived late to school as usual. And of course received the  
usual detention from her teacher Ms. Hauruna. Her friend Molly flashed her  
a sympathetic smile. The first half of the day went by slower than usual  
for Serena.

-At Lunch-

"Hi Molly!" Serena walked towards her red-headed friend.

"Hey Serena! Oh, I'm so nervous. We get our Algebra test back after  
lunch. I'm so sure I failed." Molly said with a heavy New York accent.

"If you failed than I got a zero." Serena sighed. "What do you have  
for lunch Mol?"

"Same as always. A sushi, apple, sandwich, and a cookie."

"Hey Serena!" A nerdy looking brown haired boy scared the heck out of  
the two unfortunate school girls.

"ACK! Melvin! Don't do that! Molly and I have to umm...uh...well,  
we have to get to class. Yeah, that's it! Bye." Serena and Molly headed  
back to their class room. After the rest of the room filed in, the tests were  
handed back to them. Serena sunk back in her chair upon recieving her test.  
A 30. She was doomed. She'd be grounded! She wouldn't be allowed to visit  
the hotty Andrew at the arcade, which also means no Sailor V games. She was  
absolutely devastated.

-After School and Detention-

"Molly, I'm going to be grounded for life, I just know it."

"Oh Serena, only for a little while. I know! We can go to my Mom's  
jewelry shop!"

"Wouldn't you rather go to a bug museum?" Melvin once again scared  
them.

"Oh Melvin, Serena is depressed because of a bad test grade, bugs will  
not cheer her up."

"Bugs always cheer me up. I got a 95 on my test. How can I tell my  
parents that I only studied for the test a night before it?" Molly and Serena  
sweat dropped.

"Come on Serena, we're going shopping." Molly dragged one Meatball  
headed Serena with her.

"That Serena. A beauty but a shopaholic." Melvin spoke to no one.

Unbeknownst to Serena or Molly, the cat Serena had saved earlier was  
following them. They arrived at the OSAP jewelry store. Even though she  
could never afford any of the jewelry Serena still loved to gawk at it. She  
especially loved to look at a specific ring that had a crescent moon with a  
red rose entwined with it. The moon was made of diamonds, the red of the rose  
made from rubies, the green from emeralds, and the band was a mix of silver  
and gold. Molly looked at the clock and turned to Serena.

"Yipes!"

"What is it Mol?"

"I need to go and make an early dinner since my Mom's shift ends soon.  
Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

"Later Mol!" Serena headed out the street towards the Crown Arcade so  
she could visit Andrew. As she walked down the street she crumpled up her  
test paper and threw it behind her...meanwhile...

A tall dark handsome man with blue eyes, hidden behind sun-glasses,  
was walking behind her. Today was just not Darien's day. He had had major  
tests in Calculus II, English, and Physics. Not to mention he'd been up half  
the night studying. Of course he didn't need to study. He just could not  
bring himself to fall asleep. He could not face the let down of knowing  
that the princess he dreamed of was not real. It was horrific for him. For  
he had never known his past, and knew she could tell him, but it seemed near  
impossible that he would ever find her. Plus, to top the day off...  
THONK He was hit with a balled up piece of paper. He opened the paper  
up to reveal a big red 30 marked on an Algebra paper. Looking up to find  
the owner of the paper, he saw a beautiful young woman. She was so very  
familiar to him. He wanted to hold her in his arms. The strange feeling he  
had was so new to him. It scared him. Then he noticed her hair. It looked  
like it was done it two meatballs.

"Hey Meatball Head! Are you stupid, or just plain lazy?" Darien was  
shocked at his own words. What had she done to him? It hadn't hurt at all  
when he was hit with the paper. He was about to apologize when she cut in.

"Why you conceited jerk! Gimme that!" Serena wrenched the paper  
from his grasp. When her hand touched his, she felt a spark. She looked at  
him. His jet-black hair fell in front of his sun-glasses and she had this  
sudden urge to brush them away. He was handsome no doubt. But raged filled  
her as she remembered that he had insulted her hair.

'If looks could kill.' Darien thought. 'She has the most gorgeous  
eyes though. Snap out of it man. You are a senior. S-E-N-I-O-R. By the  
looks of her school uniform, she goes to Jubaan Jr. High. Get it together.'  
She stormed off and stared at her fuming form. He hoped he'd see her again.  
Just to apologize that is. 'Sure, just keep on telling yourself that.' 'I  
do not like this girl.' he argued with himself.

Serena looked back. 'He is soooo cute! Even better than the cutie  
at the arcade. But with -0 personality.' 'Yeah, that's why you just want to  
throw yourself into his arms.' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' she  
had a tongue war with herself. She headed home forgetting about the fact  
that she had originally planned to go to the arcade. Also forgetting that  
her test score was really bad.

As she entered her house her mom was waiting for her.

"Hi darling. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good." 'Please let her forget about the test oh please, oh  
please, oh please.' No such luck for Serena.

"So, what did you get on your Algebra test?"

"Uh..."

"Well show me honey. Melvin's parents said he got a 95 and they're  
very disappointed." Serena did NOT want her mom comparing her with Melvin.  
'Just because he's so much smarter than I am, it doesn't mean that my own mom  
has to rub it in my face. Even if she does it unknowingly.' Reluctantly, she  
gave her mom the test paper. It was still a little wrinkled from her balling  
it up and hitting that guy. Maybe the thirty had scrunched down to look more  
like an eighty. Then she remembered the conceited jerk's remark. But her mom  
might just over look it and...

"A 30?! SERENA YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE LIBRARY AND ARE GOING TO  
STUDY!" Ilene shoved her pleading daughter out the door.

"But MOM! WAAAAA!!!!!" Serena cried. 'That's the one, SHE'S our leader?!'  
Thought Luna. 'Well I guess one should never judge a book by its cover. But  
still, HER?' Serena's mom finally allowed her to come into the house after they  
had finished dinner. She went upstairs and flopped down on her bed. 'Can this  
day get any worse?' She just had to ask.

"Serena, I need your help. I am Luna, your guardian. You child, are the  
Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!" Luna the cat said as she jumped onto the bed after  
coming through the window right next to where Serena was laying down. But  
Serena did not stay there for long as she jumped off of the bed.

"Eeek! That cat is talking to me! It must be because I haven't had any  
food. This is just too weird." Luna sighed. 'Why me?' she thought.

"Serena PLEASE trust me. You ARE the champion of Love and Justice and  
sworn enemy of the evil Negaverse. There are innocent people that need your  
help! Take this." Luna jumped in the air and did a back flip, creating a small  
brooch. "With this you can change into Sailor Moon. Simply yell out 'Moon  
Prisim Power.' Then you'll believe me." Serena rolled her eyes.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Serena looked skeptical as she picked up the  
brooch and yelled "Moon Prisim POWER!" With that a flash of light was seen as  
white feathers surrounded her now nude body that really didn't look nude because  
of all the colors around her. Pink ribbons also swarmed around her, engulfing  
her body becoming particles of clothing. After the transformation Serena ran to  
the mirror stampeding over the poor kitty, now road kill, in the process.

"Oh, this is wicked cool! I look like Sailor V!" Serena giggled.

"Serena. Serena! SERENA!" Luna finally got the giggling girl to stop  
her giggling.

"What?" She asked pouting.

"Your friend Molly is in grave danger. The Negaverse is there at her  
mother's jewelry shop. Come on, we have to stop them!" Luna prepped the newly  
found heroine.

"What can I do?"

"You are Sailor Moon remember? The champion of Love and Justice. Now  
come ON!" Serena silently followed her guardian out of the window.

-Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo...-

Darien was just finishing dinner when he suddenly got an enormous pain  
through his entire body. Immediately followed by a headache. He slowly tried to  
make it to his bathroom but blacked out instead.

Upon awakening he realized he was jumping buildings. To say he was really  
shocked would have been a BIG understatement. For some reason he felt like he  
was being pulled somewhere, or rather to someone. 'Why me?' he thought. The  
next thing that he realized was that he was wearing a black tuxedo, a white  
domingo mask, a top hat, and a cape lined with red. Abruptly he stopped in front  
of the OSAP jewelry store. 'I'm here. But why here? And how do I know that it's  
here that I need to go? And why, when, and how did I change into this thing?'  
His mind raced with these and a thousand other questions. He stood watching the  
store. As he was watching, he noticed two forms going in the front door. One  
was a young woman by the looks of it. And the other was a cat. If he hadn't  
have known better, he would have that that the cat was following the girl. He  
jumped to a window ledge to see what was going inside, and also to perhaps get a  
clue as to why he was here.

-Inside the jewelry shop-

Molly stared in shock as she watched the mother who she believed was her  
mother drain all of the late night customers of their energy.

"Mom, what's gotten into you?!" Molly screamed in utter horror.

"I'm not your mother." cried the woman in a malicious voice. She changed  
into a nefarious looking woman.

"Aahhh!" Molly screamed as the monster thingy threw something that pinned  
her to the wall.

"Hold it right there!" A feminine voice yelled. Darien and the youma had  
both looked at the girl at the same time. Darien however was still hiding in the  
shadows unsure of what to do. The girl continued. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of  
Love and Justice, and I will not allow you to harm nice school girls and jewelry  
shop owners. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 'Great speech Serena.'  
Luna thought sarcastically watching at a safe distance. Serena jumped and tried  
to distract the monster to no avail. She ended up sitting on the floor wailing.

"I don't wanna be a super hero!"

"Say good-bye Miss Moonie." Serena gasped as the creature charged.

Without realizing, Darien created a crimson red, steel tipped rose, and  
threw it between the young woman and youma, stopping the youma. 'How the heck  
did I do that?' His lips started speaking as Darien gaped at what he just did.

"Sailor Moon, believe in yourself, and you can defeat this youma! Search  
your heart! I am Tuxedo Mask and will always be here to protect you!" Darien was  
baffled. 'So, my name is Tuxedo Mask now. Okay. Next thing I know, I will go  
around saying I'm the prince of the Earth. No, better yet, I'll tell everyone  
I'm the king of the world. As soon as I get home, I am looking in the phone book  
for a good therapist. Even better! A cheap mental institution.' Serena looked  
at him with googily eyes. Molly was no better as soon as she saw him. Luna on  
the other hand was suspicious.

Serena heard his voice again, this time in her mind. 'Throw your Tiara.'  
she heard 'Take it off and shout Moon Tiara Magic.' She grabbed her tiara and  
did what she was told. "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" It headed towards the youma. As it  
hit it let out a scream, falling to the ground in a pile of Moon dust. Serena  
heard Luna saying 'I'll meat you at home.' Luna was in shock that her Serena had  
actually just dusted that youma. She hadn't even told her what to do.

Tuxedo Mask jumped three feet in front of her.

"Great job." he smiled at her. He had finally gotten a good look at her.  
He somehow knew that she was his princess.

"Thanks." she said dreamily. He walked over and took the thing out of  
the wall that was holding Molly in place. As soon as he did so, it vanished.  
Molly looked gratefully at both of them, and dreamily at Tux. He walked back  
over to Sailor Moon. He bent his head down and kissed her lips, gently but very  
passionately. After breaking apart the kiss, he traced her lips with his gloved  
thumb. He jumped to the window and tipped his hat.

"Till next time ladies." And he was gone. Sailor walked over and picked  
up the rose that had saved her life. 'Or rather, he saved my life.' All of the  
customers started to wake up. She heard sirens in the distance. 'I guess this  
is my cue to leave.' She jumped to the same window where Tuxedo Mask had just  
disappeared from and headed home.

A man in a gray uniform watched the battle with disgust. He could not  
believe that two children had stopped his plan. Jedite ran a gloved hand though  
his hair. 'Beryl will have my head.' He thought grimly.

Serena plopped her self down on her bed for the second time that day.  
She has just convinced her parents to let Luna stay. She contemplated the  
mysterious man. 'His lips were so soft. He smelled like roses.' After that  
thought, she looked at the vase where she had placed HIS rose. She fell asleep  
dreaming of him and of her first kiss.

When Darien left the store he blacked out on a nearby roof. He awoke  
again in his own bed, dressed in his normal clothes. He was so glad that he had  
found his princess and knew that she was real. All he needed now was to figure  
out how to get her to realize that they were meant to be. Suddenly, he realized  
that he didn't know who Sailor Moon really was. 'Oh, well.' He fell asleep,  
hoping against all hope that that had not been a dream.

-The next day at Azuba High-

"Mr. Chibia, well done. 100 on all of your tests. Honestly, I would  
have been surprised if you had gotten anything less." Ms. Charlotte beamed down  
at her student. 'What a bright young man. If only he wasn't my student, and I was  
a little younger...'

"Thanks." he said. Usually when he got a test back that was 100 (which  
of course was all the time) made him feel just a little bit good about himself.  
But today, he was already on top of the world.

-At Juban Jr. High-

"You guys, you can't believe how romantic it was. The way he looked at  
her. If only he had looked at me that way. But Sailor Moon was totally awesome,  
she was pretty too." Molly explained her adventure of last night to a group of  
eager girls.

"She-" Molly was interrupted by a soft snore from Serena. "Wow, she must  
be really tired if she doesn't want to hear about this!" Exclaimed a girl with  
short black hair. But Serena was reliving the moment as she dreamed of a dashing  
hero, with jet-black hair, and his lips on hers.

I hope you liked it. - Jelp


End file.
